Season 2
The second season of Big Little Lies was announced on December 8, 2017. It consists of seven episodes. It debuted with "What Have They Done?" on June 9, 2019 on HBO, and concluded with "I Want to Know" on July 21, 2019.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2 Big Little Lies: Season 2 | HBO] Premise The darkly comedic drama will continue to explore the malignancy of lies, the durability of friendships, the fragility of marriage and, of course, the vicious ferocity of sound parenting. Multiple characters will be dealing with Perry’s death, and the prospect of moving past a life-altering event. In short: Things could get messy.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2-everything-you-need-to-know-cast Everything to Know (So Far) About the Return of Big Little Lies | HBO] Adaptation The limited series was initially conceived as a solitary season, however, critical acclaim and success during awards season prompted HBO to renew the series for a sophomore season. It is based on a novella written by Liane Moriarty, not intended for public consumption, which was then adapted into a set of seven episodic scripts by David E. Kelley. Plot details from the original novel left untouched during the first season, such as Bonnie's childhood, have been incorporated and are integral to the season's focus, though there is slight deviance from the source material. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie (7 episodes) * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright (7 episodes) * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman (7 episodes) * Laura Dern as Renata Klein (7 episodes) * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson (7 episodes) * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie (7 episodes) * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson (7 episodes) * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein (7 episodes) * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson (7 episodes) * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman (7 episodes) * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright (7 episodes) * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright (7 episodes) Also Starring * Becky Ann Baker as Judge Marylin Cipriani (3 episodes) * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal (3 episodes) * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie (7 episodes) * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright (7 episodes) * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright (7 episodes) * Martin Donovan as Martin Howard (5 episodes) * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan (6 episodes) * Crystal Fox as Elizabeth Howard (6 episodes) * Ivy George as Amabella Klein (6 episodes) * Poorna Jagannathan as Katie Richmond (3 episodes) * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins (3 episodes) * Denis O'Hare as Ira Farber (4 episodes) * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield (7 episodes) * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman (3 episodes) * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman (4 episodes) Co-Starring * Chris Aquilino as Jeremy Laplant ("What Have They Done?") * Christopher Backus as Joe (2 episodes) * Michael Andrew Baker as Defense Attorney, Steve Gartner ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Larry Bates as Stu ("She Knows") * Teddy Blum as Young Perry ("I Want to Know") * Mike Bradecich as Carl Swallow ("Kill Me") * Nelly Buchet as Juliette (3 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done?") * Linda Burzynski as CHP Officer Lydia Seabrook ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (4 episodes; archive footage in "What Have They Done?", "The End of the World", and "She Knows") * Maryfrances Careccia as Agent Sparks ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Gia Carides as Melissa (3 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done?") * Howard Chan as CHP Officer Joel Maron ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Feodor Chin as Kevin ("Kill Me") * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson (7 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done") * Kelen Coleman as Harper (3 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done?") * Adam Cropper as Cashier ("I Want to Know") * Goreti da Silva as Clerk (2 episodes) * Grant Davis as Jason Raddick ("The Bad Mother") * Darielle Dorsey as Sarah ("What Have They Done?") * Kayvon Esmaili as Joel ("What Have They Done?") * Katie Featherston as Lillah Laplant ("What Have They Done?") * Ashley Gonzales as Bruna Barista ("What Have They Done?") * Eve Gordon as Dr. Danielle Cortland (3 episodes) * Lon Gowan as Robert Johanson ("The Bad Mother") * Mykal-Michelle Harris as Young Bonnie (4 episodes) * Will Hawkes as Esalen Husband ("Kill Me") * Hartlyn Hilsman as Child ("The Bad Mother") * Harry Irby as Detective ("The Bad Mother") * Khalilah Joi as Young Elizabeth (4 episodes) * John Marshall Jones as John Davidson ("The Bad Mother") * Kerri Kenney as Dr. Belinda Shea ("The End of the World") * Sunday Rose Kidman-Urban and Faith Margaret Kidman-Urban as School Children (2 episodes) * Lauren Lakis as Yvonne ("The End of the World") * Lola Langusta as Disco DJ ("She Knows") * Michael Laskin as Dr. Howard Feldman ("The End of the World") * Elizabeth Liang as Federal Courtroom Deputy ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Bellina Logan as Mindy ("Kill Me") * Charles Maceo as Agent Nelson ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * John Marshall Jones as John Davidson ("She Knows") * Asher McDonell as 3-Year-Old Max (2 episodes) * Brayden McDonell as 3-Year-Old Josh (2 episodes) * Chad Mountain as Bailiff (2 episodes) * Preston Mui as Choreographer ("She Knows") * Bruce Nozick as Walter Ruttenberg ("She Knows") * Paul Nygro as Kevin's Partner ("Kill Me") * Benjamin Plessala as Brian ("Kill Me") * Duvier Poviones as Daniel (2 episodes) * Jeryl Prescott as Cecilia (2 episodes) * Melinda Ratner as Esalen Wife ("Kill Me") * Amanda Reed as Diane ("The Bad Mother") * Davin Ringer as Bailiff ("The Bad Mother") * Travis Schuldt as Michael Something (2 episodes) * Eliza Shin as Vice Principal Coolidge (3 episodes) * Scott Alan Smith as Federal Prosecutor, James Taylor ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Deb Snyder as Marsha ("Kill Me") * Joel Spence as Matt (4 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done?") * Larry Sullivan as Oren (5 episodes; Guest Starring in "What Have They Done?") * Maverick Thompson as Raymond ("I Want to Know") * Talia Toms as Dr. Kristin Harris ("What Have They Done?") * Taylor Treadwell as Young Mary Louise ("I Want to Know") * James Trevena-Brown as Brad Gorcey (2 episodes) * Jessica Villalba as Nurse ("The End of the World") * Paull Walia as David Roberts ("What Have They Done?") * Leonard Kelly-Young as Judge Vincent Pagano ("Tell-Tale Hearts") * Alan Godshaw, Mark Heidelberger, Larisa Kazanskaya, Michael Lenhardt, and Talon Tears as Concerned Parents ("The End of the World") * Earl D. Young, Antwon M. Young, Lorenzo Rankins, and Adrian L. Jackson as The Trammps featuring Earl Young ("She Knows") * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson (2 episodes; archive footage) Crew * David Rubin (Casting by) * Simon Astall (Music Supervisor) * Ben Turner (Music Supervisor) * Alix Friedberg (Costume Designer) * Mags Arnold (Edited by) * Dino Jonsäter (Edited by) * Jacob Schulsinger (Edited by) * Katie Weiland (Edited by) * Sam Williams (Edited by) * Maxime Lahaie (Edited by) * Émile Vallée (Edited by) * Jean-Marc Vallée (Edited by; Executive Producer) * John Paino (Production Designer) * Jim Frohna (Director of Photography) * Lauren Neustadter (Supervising Producer) * David Auge (Produced by) * Liane Moriarty (Executive Producer; Based on the Novel by; Story by) * Nathan Ross (Executive Producer) * Gregg Fienberg (Executive Producer) * Nicole Kidman (Executive Producer) * Per Saari (Executive Producer) * Reese Witherspoon (Executive Producer) * Bruna Papandrea (Executive Producer) * Andrea Arnold (Executive Producer; Directed by) * David E. Kelley (Executive Producer; Created by; Teleplay by; Story by) Episodes Gallery Videos Trailers Season 2 Official Teaser Season 2 Official Trailer Pride Recap Amabella's Birthday Party - Pride Recap Red Carpet Premiere Season 2 Red Carpet Premiere Promos In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) In The Weeks Ahead (Season 2) (2) Season 2 Episode 4 Promo Season 2 Episode 5 Promo Season 2 Episode 6 Promo I Want to Know (Season 2 Episode 7 Promo) Clips Opening Credits (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Coffee Shop (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Scream (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Madeline and Mary Louise Talk in the Driveway (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Renata and Gordon Fight in the Car (Season 2 Episode 2 Clip) Renata Has Words for Amabella's Teacher We Stay (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) The Slap (Season 2 Episode 4 Clip) Ed Rejects Nathan's Apology (Season 2 Episode 5 Clip) Renata vs. Mary Louise (Season 2 Episode 7 Clip) Big Little Roundtable Big Little Roundtable (Part 1) Big Little Roundtable (Part 2) Big Little Roundtable (Part 3) Big Little Roundtable (Part 4) Behind the Scenes That's a Wrap on Big Little Lies Season 2 BTS Images Posters Season 2 Teaser.jpg Season 2.jpg Season 2 (2).jpg Season 2 Madeline.jpg Season 2 Celeste.jpg Season 2 Jane.jpg Season 2 Renata.jpg Season 2 Bonnie.jpg Season 2 Mary Louise.jpg Screenshots S2 E1 Celeste, Madeline, Renata & Jane.jpg S2 E1 Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise.jpg What Have They Done?.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise (2).jpg S2 E1 Jane, Celeste, Renata & Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Josh & Celeste.jpg S2 E1 Gordon, Renata, Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E1 Nathan & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S2 E1 Abigail.jpg S2 E2 Jane & Bonnie.jpg S2 E2 Jane & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Bonnie & Elizabeth.jpg S2 E2 Renata & Amabella.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise & Madeline.jpg S2 E2 Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E2 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E2 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E2 Ed.jpg S2 E3 Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E3 Corey & Jane.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E3 Renata & Gordon.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise, Josh, Max & Celeste.jpg S2 E3 Ed.jpg S2 E3 Renata, Celeste, Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E3 Mary Louise & Jane.jpg S2 E4 Skye, Celeste, Josh, Amabella & Jane.jpg S2 E4 Ed & Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Madeline & Renata.jpg S2 E4 Jane.jpg S2 E4 Madeline.jpg S2 E4 Bonnie, Skye & Josh.jpg S2 E4 Max, Mary Louise & Ziggy.jpg S2 E5 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E5 Max & Josh.jpg S2 E5 Celeste.jpg S2 E5 Bonnie.jpg S2 E5 Jane.jpg S2 E5 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E5 Amabella & Renata.jpg S2 E6 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S2 E6 Ed & Madeline.jpg S2 E6 Jane & Corey.jpg S2 E6 Madeline.jpg S2 E6 Corey.jpg S2 E6 Celeste.jpg S2 E7 Katie & Celeste.jpg S2 E7 Madeline.jpg S2 E7 Renata & Mary Louise.jpg S2 E7 Bonnie.jpg S2 E7 Ziggy & Jane.jpg S2 E7 Mary Louise.jpg S2 E7 Celeste.jpg S2 E7 Ed.jpg References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2